Inescapable Conclusion
by MusoukaS
Summary: Grissom and Sara are locked up in a hotel room and Grissom thinks back about how they ended up there in the first place. / To be never finished.
1. Introduction

**Title: **Inescapable Conclusion _(my thanks goes to My Kate for this!)_  
**Summary: **Grissom and Sara are locked up in a hotel room in Vegas, Grissom thinks back about how they got there in the first place.  
**Pairing: **GSR.  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance I suppose.  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own CSI nor it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fanfiction and borrow them for another one.

* * *

''Imagine the fact of being locked up in a room with a very attractive woman, someone you secretly have a crush on. Exploiting the situation would be one solution, a solution many would choose but being that woman's boss, it wouldn't be a very wise one – would it? We, I suppose mostly me because I'm the one who's actually thinking about something obscure and absurd as thís, should reconsider and think of the consequences.  
I suppose I should first inform you how we actually got in this situation before dealing with it.''

_''It was a few weeks ago when we first heard about him – him would be the cold and bitter person who locked us up in here, in this ridiculous hotel room with the oh-so appealing king-sized bed in the first place. I can't quite come up with his name at the moment but it'll get back to me soon, I hope,'' _Grissom paused for a moment before thinking further, _''Anyway, a month or so ago I got a call from Jim Brass, a good friend of mine whom I've known for years now – he reported that there was a 419 and claimed that it was urgent. I immediately asked for the location and went to the crime scene with Sara Sidle, one fine CSI and the one I'm currently locked up with.'' _He paused yet again, took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

_'' We arrived at the crime scene; The Venetian Resort. I have to admit it, I was quite surprised to hear that a murder had hold place in this expensive hotel – you would've expected better security.  
When we met Brass in front of the hotel room door, he didn't hesitate and immediately took us inside. Before going inside, I noticed that the scene was a perfect Murder Central. He showed us the scene. He mumbled something under his breath but I could hear the words 'sick bastard' clearly. David __Phillips, our coroner but more known as __**Super Dave**__, was kneeling down next to the feminine body, closely examining her. She was a brunette, fairly tall for a woman, eyes were wide-open – apparently brownish. She was around age 30 – 35 and Caucasian.  
She was tied up to the bed with ropes. Both hands at opposite ends of the bed, the same happened with the feet as well. The ropes were cutting into her flesh, though. Something was stuffed into her mouth, similar fabric as that of a towel but it was too small for something like that. I noted myself that it was most likely a washcloth. To prevent the victim from spitting out the washcloth, a small piece of duck tape was taped over the fabric. She wasn't wearing any clothes, revealing the damage upon her body. I remember the fact that I immediately looked at Sara and asked her if she was okay, her response was bleak; some vague nods while she swallowed hard. I raised my eyebrow and noted the wounds; she had multiple bruises all over her body; especially around her neck, which gave us a possible COD; strangulation. She had some small cuts as well, but none were to cause serious damage. We walked closer to Super Dave while he removed the thermometer, ' Liver temperature is close to ambient.,' he paused to examine further, ' Lividity is fixed.' He paused one more time to remove the duck tape softly so that no evidence would be damaged, he did so the same with the washcloth and opened her mouth to look inside, 'Rigidity is starting to pass – she's been dead for more then 20 hours.' ''_

Grissom paused and thought deeper_, '' I asked who found her, Jim said that one of the cleaners found her in this position and immediately warned her superior, who called the police department. Super Dave looked at me and said one word, exactly what I had thought earlier, 'Strangulation'. I nodded and looked at the piece of fabric that had been in the victim's mouth. I grabbed it, looked closely at the piece of duck tape upon it and tried to dust for fingerprints on it – no luck and I was positive that this wasn't Super Dave's fault, if so, it might've given us a partial. I bagged it anyways, along with the washcloth and looked around the room. Everything looked untouched, clean – as if the cleaners had just stopped by and cleaned the room a few minutes ago before we arrived and we were the new owners of the room for the weekend. Sara must've noticed what I would've thought at that moment because she immediately said, 'Seems like a pro'. I remember turning around while grinning, 'It's in every humans nature to make mistakes.' The next following hours were filled with searching for anything that looked like evidence, starting from the bed. In the end, we only got lucky with some semen on the bed, a few hairs - which were hiding in the bed sheets, a few toe-partials – leverage obviously, a fingerprint on the bathroom door and a Jane Doe.''  
_

Grissom looked up to look at Sara, who was standing with her back against him. He knew for a fact that she was as uncomfortable as him – but probably for different reasons then the king-sized bed between them. He sighed a little due to the fact that she had been silent the whole time, completely ignoring him but he continued anyways, _'' The hours after getting back at the Crime Lab passed by slowly while we visited the morgue and searched in the database for a potential killer, who would've figured it ended up blank?  
We learned that she was forcefully pinned down, causing the bruises on her wrists. Soon enough, after noticing every bruise, we made the conclusion that our 'guy', as Sara would've put it, was a very violent man. After tying her up, he probably would've tried to shut her up with the washcloth and the duck tape upon it. Very soon after duck taping her, he strangled her. We thought that, before strangling her, he raped her but after the more victims that followed, we started to doubt that theory and we learned that he raped them after they were strangled.''_

'' _We were on a dead end for a week, might've even been around 2 weeks, I'm not too sure. All I know, is that suddenly Jim called me on my cell phone and informed me that 'he' was back. I immediately went to Sara, grabbed her by the arm and took her with me. Jim was right – it was a different hotel but it was also the perfect Murder Central with the same way of killing. The victim looked the same as his first victim; brunette, brown eyes, around her 30's-35's, fairly tall. We immediately knew we were dealing with a serial killer.''_

* * *

**A/N: I know it looks kinda dull at the moment and I can't promise how many chapters there will be coming, probably not that many though (I suppose 2- 3 more, perhaps even less!).. but if you even have read some of my works, you'll figure things out, I'm sure ;). I still need a title for this story, does someone have a good one in mind?  
I also would like to thank a good friend of mine who gave me the idea of writing this, thank you so much, I owe you!! (you know who you are ).**


	2. A subtle hint

''**We immediately knew we were dealing with a serial killer.''**

* * *

Suddenly Sara started to move; she turned around and immediately looked into Grissom's eyes. Her eyes were cold and dark – something I've never seen before, especially not with Sara.

'Is there something wrong, Sara?', I mumbled softly – she didn't respond though but I'm positive she could've heard me. She just stood there. Watching me. Looking at me with that same dark and cold stare. Since she didn't even open her mouth, I decided to continue my story – but I never got that stare out of my mind for even one second though.

_'' The second victim gave us the same evidence as when we examined the first case,''_ Grissom paused and closed his eyes while he tried to remember the crucial things concerning the second victim and case but ended up with none and decided to move onto the third victim, _''The third one was sooner than the second victim, which got us all uncomfortable – he was speeding up his pace. When it took him 2 weeks to kill his second victim, his third one was only after 6 days and strangely enough in the same hotel as victim number one; the Venetian Resort. There was something odd about that hotel –we were certain off it, even more when the fifth victim was murdered there. Victim number three was the most horrible one – it seemed a rushed murder, as if we were on his tail and for a few seconds, we really were. The victim, a Jane Doe – the same as his other ones, had been murdered around 2 hours ago at that time. I can't remember the last time when we were so quick with processing. It backfired though. The killer had, like us, rushed himself and was a bit sloppy but there was still nothing we could work with.''_

_''And at that moment, we still didn't knew how he picked his victims. There were many things that connected the females together, one of many – was their looks. Those women were all abandoned by their family and had few or none friends at all. Until we met victim number four.''_

After thinking for awhile about the victims – it suddenly hit me; Sara was scared and didn't dare to show this to me, as she might've thought it would be a weakness in my eyes. I knew how everyone looked at me; I was the unemotional unavailable bugman that didn't care about his fellow human beings. I grinned. They absolutely had no idea – at all. I noticed I was looking down so when I looked up, Sara had moved and was sitting on the bed – of course with her back against me. I suppose she cried or was silently crying.

'Sara, it's going to be okay. We'll be out of this room in no time', I said to her while I tried to calm her down and got onto the bed myself while I placed a hand on her shoulder.

The oh-so appealing bed had appealed and had asked me to sit on it – I listened for a good purpose, right? I mean, she's the one who needs to be comforted and it's not like there's much choice in this – my thoughts were irrupted by Sara's voice.

'Grissom, you don't what it's like.'

'What's what like?', I asked, not really following her.

'How could you have been so ignorant about that fact that the victims of Kinglear exactly looks like me?', I noticed that her voice had a hint of furiousness in it.

'Oh, that's right – his name is Dave Kinglear!', I mentally noted.

Suddenly, it hit me yet again; While I examined Sara's body from head to toe, the feminine victims did indeed look like Sara – Sara was a brunette, also in her 30's, fairly tall, brownish eyes, nice long legs and nice curv– I suppose I'm going too far as I noticed my saliva glands suddenly started to create/make extra saliva.

I didn't even hear her shouting my name until she shouted it right into my ear while she pulled at it, 'Grissom!'

I jumped up a little while reaching towards my heart, 'What the hell? What was that for?! You know, I could've had a hea-'

She interrupted me, 'You kept staring at my chest! You're lucky I didn't punch you!'

I felt my cheeks glowing like they never did before – I never noticed my eyes going upwards, honestly. I suppose that was a subtle hint of mine but I don't think she got the message I unconsciously gave her.

She seemed somewhat relieved though – she was suddenly in a better mood then earlier.

'I'm sorry', I managed to say and tried to not stumble upon my words – afraid that she'll slice me into little bits and pieces if I would say something completely wrong.

She only smiled a little in response – she seemed uncomfortable, which makes sense when you find your boss staring like a pervert at your breasts - before looking down at the bed and at that very exact moment, her eyes suddenly widened and looked at me. I suppose she now got the subtle hint.

* * *

******A/N: I know, I'm suddenly turning off towards the humour side – it's something what I always do. The next chapter will be more about Dave's victims and more about GSR, I hope. My apologies for any dullness (and mistakes in English). I also would like to thank My Kate for making up such a good title – it's exactly what I was looking for! Thanks!**


	3. Special

**I ****suppose she now got the subtle hint.  
**

* * *

No one actually would've expected the reaction she was going to give next. I mean, she could've been shocked, baffled, wordless – you name it. But she wasn't. She immediately went with the flow and punched me right on the shoulder ánd arm. I actually fell off the bed because I didn't notice her movement and had desperately jumped up to avoid it. My head landed pretty hard, though. Luckily, when she noticed me fall down hard on the floor – she started to care again.

''Oh god, Griss! I'm sorry! I just wanted to-''

'' Point taken, Sara.'', I managed to mumble whilst I was in pain.

Suddenly, I don't know when it happened but it did, she was hovering above me – checking if I was alright, '' I'm fine, Sara. Honestly. ''

I tried to stop her examination with my hands but she kept slapping them away. Even though I mentally gave upon courage, I never stopped trying to stop her. Maybe because I liked her touch when she slapped me away – she looked so damn seriously as well, as if I got hurt pretty bad while it was just a minor bruise and soon-to-be bump. I decided to continue on the flashbacks, since I was pretty sure Madame here was too occupied with examining me and wouldn't let me get up.

_'' Where was I? Oh yes, victim number 4, I believe. Like I said before, this victim was 'special' – nothing like before. This victim had many friends and good relative bonds – she was also a nurse. His other ones were fairly poor – minimum wage and had cut their relative/family bonds. No friends as well. So you can imagine how easy it was to identify her; Her name was Sally McGallister. Our killer was getting sloppy and I must admit it; we were enjoying it because finally, after weeks of hoping for some solid evidence, we finally got what we wanted. Grabbing it as greedy as ever with both of our hands high up__ in the air,_ _we showed him no mercy and he must've felt it. Through her family we found out that she had been dating a man called Max Greenburg – one of Dave's former friends. He became our first suspect but we couldn't link him to the other crime scenes because he claimed he didn't knew those women. I suppose I immediately believed him because the fear, angst and sadness was written all over his face. Thát and the fact that he was crying as a little girl.''_

_'' I knew that these cases were_ _getting under my nails, I was reaching my boiler point – actually, everyone did. Every new victim was worse than the previous one. They would've been more beaten up than the previous one. More butchered. It was just horrible.''_

''_Anyway, the evidence didn't gave us much. We had DNA samples of course but we had nothing to compare it to – They all came out negative or 'no match' with Max's DNA. So, we were at a dead point once again, with a great deal of displeasure. At some points, I thought I was really going mentally insane because we could not catch this man. But that was all before we met victim number 5, his last piece of art.'' _

I suddenly woke up from my thoughts when Sara had pinched me in the arm, '' Goddamn Gil, listen to me or I'll punch your lights out!''

When I looked up, my eyes were slowly going upwards upon her body, I noticed that her knees were placed at each side of me. Her hands were dangerously upon my shoulders. Ready to push me back if needed to. Her head was right above mine, her chocolate-brown eyes looking furiously at me while she demanded an answer – or I really would be in bits in pieces pretty soon.

''What did I do? Ehm, I mean, I didn't do anything, Sara!'', I managed to carefully say.

''I know.''

'' Then why did you –'', I started to rebellion and get her off of me by pushing but she was pushing me back and I really didn't want to hurt Sara – not her.

She cut me off, ''Just for fun. Relax, Griss.''

''For FUN? You find this hilarious or funny? Why don't we switch roles and see if you still like it?!''

She immediately grinned in response, '' You know, I might like it. You wouldn't know, would you?''

Did I already mention you guys that her 'buttocks' was placed just above my groin, on my waste?

* * *

**A/N: Kinglear is actually a play of Shakespeare (King Lear) and I didn't realize that. Coincidence! Anyways, I know it's a little short but I'll promise you guys I'll update really soon!**** Anyhoe, thanks for sticking with me this whole time, what will happen in the next chapter( perhaps the final one?)?  
**


	4. The taste of skin

****

Did I already mention you guys that her 'buttocks' was placed just above my groin, on my waste?

* * *

'_Do I really want to know that, Sara?', I asked her gentle while she pinned me to the ground, making me more nervous then I already was, 'Sara.. what are you doing?'_

_'Oh Gil, just relax and enjoy this for once. It's about time you should. It has been too long, hasn't it?', she grinned at me – it was making me fear her and her future actions. What was she planning to do? Surely not.. – oh no, of course not. This is Sara I'm talking about! Sweet, kind, attractive, young and astonishing Sara._

_'Time for what?', I asked, swallowed hard because I feared the answer she might've gave me at the time but noticed that she was tying me up. I couldn't see with what, though. I also noticed that my throat was dry all of the sudden._

_'Shhh', she placed her index finger against my lips, very seductively as well. I got her hint and kept my mouth shut. Of course, I had a clue about what she was going to do but I wasn't certain – until she suddenly started to rip, yes **RIP**, my vest off and started to unbutton my shirt.And all I was doing, was just lying there, helplessly and watching how she was undressing me._

_Apparently things went too slow for her because suddenly she torn my shirt apart by pulling hard at each side. I still kept my mouth shut, didn't budge. Even though it was one of my favorites._

_Her hands were scrapping up and down my chest, exploring every inch. A woman's touch, hers to be precisely, is amazing. She certainly knew what she was doing. I couldn't help but stop being resistance, I couldn't help but moan a little and became slightly turned on– I had always dreamt about this moment, every night when I went to bed, but when it became reality, it wasn't as it was in my dreams. Sara was more dominant that I would've expect her to be. _

_She must've felt that I had became slightly aroused because she suddenly stopped and leaned forward. She was grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying every second of this. _

_She cupped my cheeks with her hands, softly stroked them and started to go upwards while she was starting to lean in more closely to my face. Her hands ended at my hair. She let her fingers play with the curls when she suddenly brushed her lips against mine. Even though my eyes started to close automatically, I forced myself to look at her._

_After a few seconds, she stopped the kiss and leaned backwards. She kept grinning mysteriously and placed her hands at the ending of her blouse. She slowly started to pull it upwards – eventually, after quite some time off human torture, she pulled it over her head. _

_´Sara, this is very nice and all but would you please leave the slow bullshit behind and –' , before I could finish my sentence, she had leaned in again and had kissed me again. This time it wasn't playful, it was a hot and passionate kiss. It didn't take much time before our tongues started to duel._

_While they were, she placed her hands upon my stomach and let them travel downwards, to my belt. She opened it forcefully, as she did the same with the zipper of my pants. I managed to break our kiss and demanded her to untie me, which she did with slight hesitation. When my hands came free, I immediately pushed her down and continued our kiss. I rolled over to be on top of her and started to rip her pants off – with the button flying across the room as a result. I couldn't care less, though – neither did she at the moment. _

_We both removed each other's pants as quickly as we could. Things were heating up. Our hands were exploring each other's bodies. My own hands travelled towards her back and removed her bra. My left hand immediately travelled to her perky breasts and started to cup one. It didn't take much time until my index finger and thumb started to play around with her nipple, causing it to harden. My mouth left her lips and started to follow a path downwards, kissing every inch of skin that it could reach until it reached her breast. My mouth travelled a little more downwards towards her nipple. _

' GRISSOM!', someone suddenly shouted in my ear while that same person punched me hard on my chest.

**_

* * *

  
A/N: Small chapter, I'm aware of that. I just had to do this because I love teasing and my apologies for not getting any further but would you really want to have a spoiled end? Come on!  
Thanks for/to those who kept on reading and setting through my endless teasing – the next chapter will have more progress, I promise.  
I hope you all enjoyed it!_**


	5. Victim number 5

' **GRISSOM!', someone suddenly shouted in my ear while that same person punched me hard on my chest.**

* * *

I immediately opened my eyes, revealing that it had been Sara who shouted and punched me at the same time. ' Ouch!,' I paused while looking up to meet her brownish eyes and rubbing the spot she'd hit, 'What's wrong?!'

' You weren't responding and I freaked even more out!'

' Oh, well, that explains it all – if your boss doesn't respond; just shout and hit him, that'll make it better.', I said sarcastic, 'Really, what were you exactly thinking?'

'That, ehm, that's not a gun in your pocket?' she responded with a blush and pointed downwards while she turned her head the other way, it seemed as if she did it out of embarrassment. My eyes followed the direction and I was shocked for a moment; she had been on top of me, sitting on me.. and I, well, I had been aroused, hinting from the clear seeable and noticeable bulge in my pants. Obviously, she must've felt it. I suppose she wasn't embarrassed, well – maybe she was but that only seemed explainable but she did it for my own embarrassment. Which is, if you look really abstract into it, kinda sweet off her.

'Oh, Sara. It's not what it looks like!'

'You sure? Because I'm pretty damn sure what that is! I don't think you hide other things then thát in your pants, at least, I hope not!'

_She did got me there.._

'Sara,' I paused to sigh and to look for an explanation, 'Get a grip on yourself, it's not like you've never seen this before. Miracles happen and guess what? I'm no exception.'

'Anyway,' I said while I tried to change the awful embarrassing subject, 'Remember victim number 5?'

Luckily, she was more than willing to change it and look at me in the eyes, 'Yes. What about it?' But that never meant that she wasn't still cautious enough, though. She didn't seem at ease, she was probably trying to figure out why I had became aroused. She was always curious like that.

'Well, there was something strange about it..'  
_  
'We had found his last and fifth victim, as far as we know, a few days ago._ _This victim was rather known in Vegas – under the men, I mean. She was a stripper called 'Sassy Sally', which was odd because his fourth victim had been also breathing under the same name. Though, we weren't sure if that was the fifth's real name. We would notice later on that it wasn't, her real name was Kathy.'_  
  
_'He was even more sloppy now than he was before. There was still a lack of evidence, of course but due to the fact that she was so famous under the perverted men, we finally started to get somewhere. We checked her background, her friends, family etc... most of those were clean but a few of her colleagues had noticed a certain man who would sometimes pick her up, just a couple of days before her death. So, eventually, after a long time of picking up, they asked her who this strange man was. They were suspicious and I can't blame them. She always answered that it was her boyfriend, someone with whom she would be having a great future with – a house, kids. The whole deal. That's until she ended up death 5 days ago.'_

_'We needed to speak this man so we asked her colleagues for a description of him. Most of them didn't know because he was, most of the time that is, standing in the dark. Away from the light coming from the lantern poles. That was a bit suspicious to us. However, one of those colleagues, Dirty Darling called, could provide us a picture because she found him as suspicious as we did. She took it when they left one day, knowing it would be important soon. Especially when she noticed the messages from the media, informing particular people to say inside their houses for this serial killer. But wait, it got better; the best thing was, she took it when they were in, and she was certain, hís car so we immediately had his license number as well. We ran it down and got the address from one certain man; Dave Kinglear.' _

_'We went to pay him a little visit but he wasn't there, probably hadn't visit his place for quite some time because he must've known we would figure out where he lived. There was dust everywhere and I mean __**EVERYWHERE.**__. He must've ran ever since the media had informed the civilians.'_

_'I immediately was called to 'check' his bedroom, as Jim would've said so at that moment. When I got there; it was horrible. There were pictures of Caucausian brunettes hanging upon his walls. Both of when the victims were alive ánd dead. They were covered, with what it seemed to be, blood and hateful words written in that blood – words as 'whore', 'traitor', 'filthy pig', 'bitch' and such. There were also newspapers of his actions pasted onto the wall, with his own blood-covered comments. There were other, disturbing signs in his room – the one more convincing than the other that this was our guy. With no absolute doubt.'_

_'The media was immediately informed – a bounty had been made, with a big, fat reward for those who would have a hint or even turned him in on some strange way. Things were even more heating up under his feet and I must tell you, I wasn't exactly disliking it either.'_

_'However, the liking of that was soon faded away when we heard we were too late to save victim number 5. A hotel manager, who was checking out the hotel rooms each by each, had noticed someone walking away from the hotel room. Someone who looked awfully_ _suspicious – with a cap, sunglasses, gloves, you name it. There had been a 'No disturb' card on the door but the manager decided to ignore it and that was a right thing to do so; he had just found her victim number five and informed his security about the man. This did take some time because the manager had been a shock so our man had time to flee away.'_

_'For a few days, it was silent, a coldly and harsh silence that persuaded us all over of never being able to find this killer, while we were waiting things off. We had no idea where Kinglear was, there were no hints – until this morning. We got informed about someone getting the perfect Murder Central room in a hotel. It wasn't a worldly known one but that was to be expected when you're being chased by the LVPD. What got our attention, was the fact that this man exactly looked like our suspect.'_

* * *

**A/N: My eyes twitch, I'm tired (it's 3 in the morning) so I'll check for spelling in the morning/afternoon.. anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm very positive it's going/heading towards it's end – maybe one or two chapters remaining. Take care!  
p.s. : writing this while listening to the musical 'Mamma mia'.. totally rocks! The song is called 'Our last summer', you should definitly listen to it if you can!**


	6. Gruesome Grissom

'_For a few days, it was silent, a coldly and harsh silence that persuaded us all over of never being able to find this killer, while we were waiting things off. We had no idea where Kinglear was, there were no hints – until this morning. We got informed about someone getting the perfect Murder Central room in a hotel. It wasn't a worldly known one but that was to be expected when you're being chased by the LVPD. What got our attention, was the fact that this man exactly looked like our suspect.'  
_

* * *

'It was gruesome.'

'Hmm?' I asked in response, not really thinking straight nor looking right at her, something she clearly demanded with her cold tone.

'The fifth victim,' she paused, 'You asked me something about her, remember?'

I felt her gaze piercing through my skin and felt the need to look up, to look up into her brown eyes and agree with her. 'You're right', I said while I gave her a shy smile. I still didn't know what she was talking about but Sara had taught me years ago to always agree with a women when you don't know anything about the subject she's 'confronting' you with. Women confront, they don't talk. They just want you to agree with them or else you're in big trouble.. seriously.

She returned the favor and for a few seconds, it was quiet again. Which wasn't bad, of course. It gave me more time to think about the situation we had gotten ourselves in.. and also more time to calm down, if you catch my drift.

_'We talked to the hotel manager, he gave us the information we needed. Our special killer had gotten this room for a couple of days, giving us 2 days to prepare. We had everything prepared, we were ready to finally get him. To finally make him pay for everything he had done to those women… until, of course, we noticed something was wrong._

_He hadn't shown up – not when the days came when he had reserved that hotel room and clearly not before. So after the days of reservation, Sara and I told Brass we were going to check the room and would be back in a few minutes. If it only were that simple…_

_We had entered a romantic hotel room; candles lit, nice scented candles I must add – well, the room overall smelled nice-, red sheets with rose peddles upon it, dimmed light etc. The bed had been inviting and enchanting when we came in, clearly prepared for victim 6 – at least, that's what we thought. As we went to check the room further for more evidence, I noticed Sara was in deep thought, as was I. What went wrong? Why hadn't he shown up? Had he seen us? We had been very cautious.._

_Suddenly, after entering the bathroom, we both heard a door slamming shut and locking itself. We looked at each other and went towards the bedroom and looked around. The entrance door was closed, clearly the one that we had heard._

_'Grissom, I don't think I'm liking this.'_

_'Me neither,' the room had giving me Goosebumps – romantic situations like these are never good. Especially not with a supervisor who's 15 years older than you._

And yet, here we are, locked up in a romantic hotel room with a romantic atmosphere that just screams, 'If you don't have sex, you're obviously not human'.

* * *

**A/N : Small chapter, I know but the big finale is cominggggggg!! :D Stay tuned!**


	7. Inescapable Conclusion

And yet, here we are, locked up in a romantic hotel room with a romantic atmosphere that just screams, 'If you don't have sex, you're obviously not human'.

* * *

The romantic sphere must've gotten to her head because Sara was acting a little strange. She was still sitting there.. on my lap…why hadn't she gone off of it? She must've noticed me wondering about that because she suddenly started to lean in, as if she wanted to whisper something into my ear. Also, she was just leaning in perfectly – just enough forward to show a little cleavage to make a man's head spin and go wild, willing to rip all her clothes off. Well, thankfully for my own sake, I'm not a savage beast like that.

I noticed she wasn't trying to whisper something into my ear, more or less trying to turn me on by sticking her tongue in my ear. She clearly noticed I didn't budge.

'Not your thing?', she asked with a sly grin, clearly having fun all by herself. I wonder what was so funny..

'Not at all,' I replied cold, trying to distance myself away from her but I never really tried to get her off of me. I did thought I had turned her off until she suddenly spoke again, now with a husky and sexy tone while whispering softly into my ear, 'Well, what ís your thing, Griss?'

'I, ehr, I don't have a 'thing', Sara,' I tried to make clear while she started to suck on my earlobe, 'Sara.. stop…' I started to get up and tried, more or less did a false attempt, to get her off of me.

However, when I got up, on some incredible and miraculous way, she managed to wrapped her legs around my waist. 'I'm not going anywhere,' she responded before we fell onto the bed due to the sudden weight change, 'And neither are you'.

I was hovering above her - as a wild predator ready to 'eat' it's prey - , as if she wanted me to take control. I tried to get up once again but couldn't due to the pressure she gave as her legs were still wrapped around my waist. 'Sara, please..', I said and sighed. I buried my face in her neck, sniffing her hair and scent, clearly smelling the wonderful peach shampoo that she used so frequently.

'This is not a good idea – at all', I continued between sniffs while she suddenly started to chuckle and eventually laugh, 'What?'

I raised my head in order to look her in the eye but hers were gazing toward a different point, oh yes; my behind, 'Oh nothing', she responded while still chuckling.

I lowered my head back and sniffed her scent yet again before I started to kiss her neck softly. My right hand travelled it's way upwards, gently stroking and caressing the place below her earlobe with my thumb. Sara started to kiss my forehead, or at least pieces of my skin that she could reach.

After a few seconds we locked gazes and I leaned in towards her lips, softly brushing mine against hers while I got rid of her CSI vest, throwing it near the bed. Obviously, she thought otherwise and decided to switch roles. She grabbed my hands and pinned me down on the bed – with her positioning upon my lap and holding both of my hands at each side of my head. I swallowed hard.

She leaned forward, her hair slowly following the course of the wind and she kissed my lips, drawing me into a passionate kiss. She released my hands and started to remove my vest and unbuttoned my shirt, slowly and teasingly. I started with loosening her belt and eventually pulling her pants down, all the way until it reached her knees. She reached the halve of my shirt, started to rip it and let her fingers slide over my chest and abdomen. I moaned slightly, causing her to deepen the kiss and slide her tongue into my mouth – our tongues dueling. Her hands moved to the ending of her own shirt, moving it upwards, lifting it over her head and throwing it near our vests.

I suddenly grabbed Sara by her waist and pushed her against the bed. I grabbed her hands and placed them at each side of her head while planting kisses on her almost bare chest and stomach.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Almost the last chapter, folks! The last chapter will be longer than this one and the previous one. They're a little short. Next chapter will come very soon, see you all later and have a nice day!

p.s. : I hate freaking peaches but lemon wouldn't smell that nice, I think.. nor would it get the same soft touch to it..


	8. An apology

For a long time, I've had this story under ''work in progress'', but now - I'm moving it to ''to be continued" or even "to never be finished again".

For those who wanted to read the ending, I'm sorry.

I will not write it. I can not write it. If I look back at the previous chapters or the story as its whole, I loved it. I loved it so much, but this was four years ago. Time has passed and now, I cringe at my bad writing, my poor English, at me getting their characters not down to a T.

This was one of my very first stories. Gosh. Over the course of years, I've loved this story. I loved writing it, I loved expressing my sick little mind and I loved hearing your feedback on it, reading your reviews with passion. You are amazing, really.

In all honesty, my point of view towards William Petersen (Gilbert Grissom) has changed the last years and shifted so badly to a man I simply adore instead of having a crush on, that I would feel more than awkward to finish this.

I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for it.

If you'd like, you can write the ending chapter. With a heavy heart, I have to admit that I simply cannot.

Much love,  
MusoukaS


End file.
